The heart of a lion
by T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz
Summary: Squall awakens and finds himself in a prison squall&selphie I havent thought of other ones yet rated for slight violence and language,man i suck at summeries chappie 2 up yeah! Selphie is extra creepy in this one..I think also this a humour romance fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc of ff8. (Hmm well If did own ff8 I wouldn't be writing this would I?) 

Note: Your probably wondering why I have one of Tidus's sayings down below. (If you've never heard him say it before he says it at the start of X-2. (It's not out in N.I. until February 13th) I know its from ff10 but this is what squall might act like in this chappie. By the way this will mean thoughts *you see *

"What's the point of trying to act all grown up when what I say doesn't get heard!"

~ Tidus saying ~

Chapter1~Silent Torture

Squall sighed as he lay down on the cold, hard floor. His head was throbbing and he felt too weak too stand up. He looked around the place it was damp, dark and somewhat mysterious to him.

Squall: *How long has it been, since I fell asleep in this room… They've probably stopped searching for me by now. *

Hearing the jingle of keys made him look up in hope (A/N of what I might ask myself)

Mean Guy: sniggers "Look at the big time commander now? Nobodies around to protect you now. Your pitiful" kicks Squall

Squall: " Wwwhy… are … you… doing this?"

Mean Guy: " Sleep! Casts sleep on squall

Squall falls facedown on the floor clutching a small ring in his hand…. He saw it and then blacked out.

__

Flashback 

Selphie: "Come on…open it already!!!"

Squall played with the small package given to him by Selphie. He examined it closely, a smile coming to his face…

Selphie: "Omigod!! Squall smiling, I thought I'd never see the day!! Umm why are you smiling?"

It was true. Although Squall could smile he never felt like it recently…not since Rinoa dumped him for another Knight…

Squall: "Selphie…this looks as if it's been wrapped in chocolate bar wrappers…"

He started to tear open the fragile package to reveal a small ring with a sword and shield a lion's head on both of them and in the inside was inscribed…

The lion will seem weak but unleashes terrible fury, 

And with the protection of an angel will never fall…

End flashback 

Squall awoke in a brightly-lit room chained up against a wall and two soldiers chatting lazily in front of him

Soldier1: "Hey whatcha doing"

Soldier2: "Waiting till this guy gets up, why?"

Soldier1: "No, I was just wondering that's all. Anywho, while I was eavesdropping on the captain while he was talking to an officer. I heard something about this person your guarding right now… but if you don't want to hear it…"

Soldier2: " Oh no I do want to hear it."

Soldier1: " K, this is what I heard…

************************************************************************ 

Captain: " That guy, Squall correct? Officer nods head You captured him without hurting him?"

Officer: " Affirmative Sir. We cast sleep on him he should be waking up soon. He's in the torture chamber right now, we are ready to interrogate a.s.a.p."

Captain: " Good. I'm glad to see that you are ready, although… I would like to talk to him before the interrogation begins. Do you mind?"

Officer: " No Sir, absolutely not sir! 

************************************************************************

Soldier2: " Poor guy he's got the captain to deal with! "

Soldier1: " Uh oh he comes… bye!!"

Captain: " When do you think he will be waking up soldier?"

Soldier2: " In a few moments Sir!"

Captain: " Could you leave the room now, I want to have a talk with this 'commander'.

Soldier2: "Affirmative sir!" 

The soldier left the room. The captain sensing the sleep spell wearing off and got ready

to start asking the questions he wanted answers to. He started to walk slowly over to the control panel for the torture chamber. Squall's body so used to being awake all the time was taking this sleep as a trip to heaven and back and then down to hell as soon as the captain sent an electric shock through his body to wake him up.

Squall: "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Squall was quickly snapped back into reality. As he awoke he saw a man with about shoulder-length hair. He was wearing a sleeveless polorneck with a pair of faded black jeans he was also wearing a blood-red body-warmer.

Captain: "I am captain Leon Kain. There is some Questions I'd like you to answer if you please or you can choose to remain silent and endure pain. What will you choose, what is your decision.

Squall: "……………" 

Squall stared at Leon (I'm just gonna call him that for now its shorter!!) with greyish blue orbs, obviously choosing to remain silent. Leon was a bit amused by this decision that Squall had taken. He then thought about what he was told to do.

Leon: * Why is he such a threat to us he's only 17, nearly 18 but he's still not an adult*

Squall: " Why, why are you doing this to me?"

Leon looked at Squall realising he could not say but he had a feeling he'd find out someway.

Leon: " Start the interrogations immediately!"

Soldier1: " Yes sir!"

Note: Hmm I think this is pretty good for a first try don't you? Please R&R!! Even the flamers. I still don't have a plot but I'm sure I'll think of one… eventually

Squall: Tell Leon to stop shocking me the hell out of me!!

Leon: " She's not listening… hehehe"

Squall: "NOOOOO HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Angelo: (me!!) " Uh huh well see you all next time!!!"

Squall: "People are reading this!!!"

Angelo: " Well duh you nutcase! Did you even bother to read the script!!!"

Squall: " Uh no"

Leon: " Now your gonna get it"

Angelo: " Come back here!!!!"

I start chasing Squall around with a bunny rabbit

Squall: " AHHHHHHH I HATE BUNNIES!!!"

Leon: " Well Until next time see ya!!!!"


	2. Angel without wiings

****

Disclaimer: yawns do I have to write this?

Lawyers: yes or we shall sue you

Angelo (me!): NUUUUUUUU!!

Lawyers: well then write it.. NOW!!!

Angelo: Tch I DO NOT OWN ANY OF FINAL FANTASY 8, OR ANY OTHER CRAP NOT EVEN MY OWN SOUL! v_v I know its sad 

Lawyers: that wasn't hard now was it?

Angelo: NOW YOUY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!! MUWAHAHAHAH Uses Angelo Fury limit break 

Lawyers: NUUUU start running as I call fourth my pet T- rexur which is wearing a pink tutu, they stop running 

Angelo: Snowball that was supposed to scare the daylights outta Squall!!! Umm why have you stopped?

Lawyers: that T-Rex belongs to squaresoft!! And that laugh belongs too them too!

Angelo: NUUU you can't take Snowball!!! Or my laugh it took me 2 months to steal that laugh from squaresoft!! Suddenly a black chocobo appears Drumsticks!! 

Lawyers: you called a T-Rex 'Snowball' and a black chocobo from ff7 'Drumsticks'?

Squall: Can we get on with the story already?

Lawyers: yeah!!

Angelo: walks over to desk and pulls out original copy of author rights and EXTREMLY ORIGINAL COPIES of Final Fantasy story written by me.

Squall: what are you doing?

Angelo: temp me again and all of you shall be playing a part in my new sci-fi story Final Fantasy the lord of the G-Strings! hands to Squall And if I am correct you my rights allow me to make you do whatever I want… You know licks lips that gives me an idea, Squall come here for a minute… and you lawyers to at that….

Lawyers & Squall: RUN!!!

Angelo: SORRY, wait a sec you stole my only copy of Final Fantasy the lord of the G-strings!!! Sniffs I was gonna make them wear pink tutu's and do ballet. We will now continue the heart of a lion in Selphie's P.O.V because Squall has run away…. Drumsticks go find him!

Drumsticks: Squawk!_ (Translation _yes)

Chapter 2 ~ Angel without wings ~

The petite brunet sat in the Quad thinking into herself

Selphie: * Squall why did they send you away on such a suicidal mission? Why not that son of a gun Irvine!!!!! Or Rinoa or, or, anyone but not you! Their not even sending a search party out to find you!!!* 

__

~ Flashback ~

Squall: Selphie? I have something to tell you… I'm going away on a mission tomorrow.

Selphie: Who else is going?

Squall: No one else but me…

Selphie: leans forward clutching Squall's Griever ring Why only you! It will only be suicide!! 

Squall leans forward and kisses Selphie, his stormy blue eyes seemed to look right through her.

Selphie: Squall I love you I really do but, But I

Selphie is stopped by Squall putting his finger on her mouth and grasps her hands tightly

Squall: Shh… don't worry I'll always be here lets go of Selphie and points to her chest waiting for you.

~ End flashback ~

Zell: WASSUP QUPHIE

A extremely shocked Selphie looked up to find Zell with about 20 hotdogs in his hands with abut another 14 in his mouth (no wonder why he couldn't pronounce her name)

Selphie: UMM Hello Zell umm why are you out here with all those hotdogs?

Zell: Cug guy gak icked awha da catatreaea!

Selphie: Spit em out! 

Zell: 0.0??????

Selphie: The hotdogs man!!

Zell: swallows all the hotdogs in his mouth in one gulp

Selphie: 0_______________o now what were you saying?

Zell: Oh I only said that they kicked me outta the cafeteria because of the way I was eating. 

Selphie: *who wouldn't * yeah poor you Zell. Umm Zell do you know why they aren't helping Squall get outta prison? 

Zell: Maybe its because he attacked someone important or something. I'm not sure I just wish he would get outta there, you know?

Selphie: Zell I don't think he can get out that's why…. The hyper child suddenly had a happy, yet containing excitement smile on her face…. Where gonna bust him outta there!

Zell: You serious! Selphie nods I'll go tell the others!

Selphie: No don't they wouldn't let us go I think they actually want Squall to die!

Zell: Okay! 

Selphie: but first were gonna need outfits!

_~*~_~*_~*_~*~_

Angelo: Umm about 12 midnight outside garden.

Zell: You must be Joking cause there is no way I'm wearing that!

Selphie: do you want save Squall or not?

Selphie was wearing a bright yellow chocobo suit, feathers and all sticking out of her head. Zell (dare I say it) was wearing a bright pink tutu + G-string.

Zell: how are we undercover by wearing this?

Selphie: Well I'm gonna be your chocobo and you are gonna be a ballet person that has got a really big concert coming up!

Zell: And this is necessary because?

Selphie: to cross the boarder!

Zell: Couldn't we just sneak across?

Selphie: NO!

Angelo: And so our 2 people think they are going to save squall but hopefully Drumsticks will have found him so I can write the next chappie. So what do you think? Good, bad Just review. I'll try update as soon as I can ONLY if you at least send me 1 review all you have to do is press the little button in the right hand corner.

Drumsticks comes in with the lawyers

Angelo: NUUUU not you guys!!! Runs as fast as lighting to the safety of Authors Rights book Well until next time see ya!!

Lawyers: there won't be a next time.

Angelo: NUUUUUUUUUUUU Drumsticks go find squalldodges an uppercut from an angry lawyer

Lawyer: We WILL make sure you don't put up another chapter!

Everybody except me + squall: yeah!!!

Angelo: well then you all lose your jobs!

Everybody except me + squall: NUUUUUUUU

Angelo: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH but don't worry there will be another chappie!!!!!!! Also do you think I should write Final Fantasy Lord of the G-Strings (I saw the lord of the G-Strings part on a real DVD but I didn't get it out) Tell me if I should write a story on it out or not? Umm I think I should change this to a humour, Maybe.


End file.
